<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scenes from Skyhold by KimpatsuNoHoseki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772791">Scenes from Skyhold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki'>KimpatsuNoHoseki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mettius Tarasyl'an [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgotten Ones (Dragon Age), M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Rumors, Sex, Spy Reports, The Chantry (Dragon Age), Varric's an author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never dull in Skyhold for Dorian and everyone is curious about the Inquisitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mettius Tarasyl'an [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scenes from Skyhold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sparkler, got a moment?" Dorian looked up from his research to see Varric standing at the entry of the nook he claimed as his own in the library. Three weeks into their stay the other researchers learned not to change anything in the nook. A few terror spells did the job quite nicely.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" Dorian set his quill down and shuffled a stack of books from the chair next to him. He waved Varric to the seat and sat back. </p><p>"I figured now is a good time to start collecting anecdotes on our dear Inquisitor while he is busy in the Glades." Varric took the indicated seat and drew out his own book and quill. Dorian shifted some parchment aside to give him space to set-up on the table. "This is one of the few times you didn't swan off with him after all."</p><p>"He hardly needs me for this mission and I needed to finish some research for Dagna." Dorian chuckled. Mettius had left the day before with Cole, Vivienne, and Bull to gather materials for potions, weapons, and armour. They were going to be travelling for the next month. Mettius had informed Dorian before he left that they would also secretly be gathering alliances and further information from spies in the field. "Ask away, Master Tethras. Let's regale your future readers with a story they don't expect."</p><p>"Tell us about how you met." Varric leaned forward eagerly.</p><p>"Hahaha. Mettius was hired as a tutor and guard for the son of the Magister who led my studies." Dorian started. "I met him when Felix returned to Asariel from Orlais for the summer. I was relaxing out in the garden, ignoring the dull magical theory of a Magister from two centuries ago that those in positions of power thought was correct; spoiler, he wasn't. Felix, really should have known better than to introduce such a marvelous man to me, but he went out of his way to find me and introduce Mettius the moment he returned. It wasn't long after that Mettius and I were messing about around the manor, doing our best to not get caught." </p><p>"What was he tutoring this Felix on?"</p><p>"Felix Alexius was always bad at history, anything that wasn't numbers honestly. Mettius was to tutor him in all courses he wasn't excelling in." </p><p>"The Inquisitor isn't much older than you. How was he qualified for this?"</p><p>"You'd be surprised on how old Mettius truly is." Dorian chuckled. </p><p>"Oh? That's the juicy sort of thing my readers enjoy. How old is our Inquisitor?"</p><p>"Ancient." Dorian smirked. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Dorian.”</p><p>“Madame, what can I do for you?” Dorian turned at the calling of his name from the top of the stairs. The Orlesian mage beckoned him up the stairs. With a mental shrug, he complied and settled into a chair across from Vivienne. </p><p>“Our dear Inquisitor has left a conundrum with his latest spat with the Mothers. I know that you pray to a different version of the Maker and follow the Black Divine, but surely you could speak to him. Our people need to know that the Chantry is strong and steady.”</p><p>“Madame Vivienne, you’re assuming quite a bit.” Dorian steepled his fingers in front of him. “I don’t pray to the Maker or follow the Chantry. Why would I when I have my own personal god.”</p><p>“All of Tevinter, most of Thedas follows the Chantry! It’s the moral fibre that makes up our civilized world.”</p><p>“The Maker isn’t a real god. There are plenty of gods that have been forgotten by the expansion of Andraste. Like Mettius, I follow those gods. The original gods of Thedas, not a creation of a delusional woman.” Dorian shifted forward in his seat. “There is a growing collection of books in the Library and Mettius’ rooms holding within them and referencing history shunted aside by the Chantry in their bid to rewrite the world. Works from Dalish, Dwarves, and early humans.”</p><p>“So that is where all of the Library budget has gone to? Chasing tall tales.” </p><p>“Do some research Madame, you might just learn something new.” Dorian stood with a head bow. “Ask for the book from 850 TE that just came in the next time you stop in the Library. I believe our Nightingale is reading it now. That will be a good starting place.” </p><p>“We will see.” Vivienne waved Dorian off.</p><p>“I do hope you can read Alamarri, otherwise it might be a bit difficult until you do.” Dorian tossed over his shoulder as he continued his original path down the stairs.</p><p>“Of course I do, darling. What do you take me for? A Ferelden?”  </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard the latest rumors, Chief?”</p><p>“What do you have for me, Krem?” Iron Bull asked as he lifted the giant mug of ale. </p><p>“More rumors are starting to circulate around this place about the Inquisitor’s age. Most recent is that the Inquisitor is older than Tevinter.”</p><p>“Pull the other one Krem de la Krem.”</p><p>“Many are hinting that the reason the Inquisitor hates the Chantry so much is that he lived the history he keeps spouting off and really was alive when Andraste was.” Krem shrugged as he took a drink of his own ale. </p><p>“How strong are these rumors?”</p><p>“You can always go ask him.” Krem grinned behind his mug as Bull smashed his down onto the table top and left the bar completely. </p><p>“Yo, Boss!” Bull charged into Mettius’ and Dorian’s room, happily ignoring the sounds of sex that drifted down the stairs as he ran up them. Sure enough, when he got far enough up the stairs, he could see Mettius thrusting into the ‘Vint husband of his. Both naked, shiny with sweat, and caught up in the motions and shared kiss. “Sorry to interrupt, but burning ears need confirmation.”</p><p>Bull grinned as both men on the bed froze and looked over in shock. </p><p>“Amatus, I got used to Cole barging in until he learned. Even Josephine and Leliana. But why is it that this spy mercenary of yours can’t recognize the hint when you’re busy?” Dorian groaned, dropping his legs that had been wrapped around Mettius’ waist to the bed. His hands untangling from Mettius’ hair to flop at his side. </p><p>“You’re not sorry Bull. No need to lie. What do you need, and why couldn’t it wait until Dorian and I were done?”</p><p>“Well if you want the Chargers busting in on you to confirm this information I can send Krem up instead.” Bull grinned knowing neither man would take that choice. </p><p>“What do you want?” Mettius gave a sigh, knowing he couldn’t get out of it. </p><p>“How old are you really?”</p><p>“Over 6537 years.”</p><p>“So does that make you a cradle robber?” Both men ignored the sound of indignation from Dorian.</p><p>“Dorian and I met 5 years ago, I promise he was above the age of consent.”</p><p>“Are you human?”</p><p>“I was, before 6537 years ago.”</p><p>“What happened then?”</p><p>“I became a god. We done? I’d like to go back to sex with my husband.”</p><p>“For now…” Bull narrowed his one eye and backed down the stairs. His mind warring with his gut. One telling him that the Inquisitor was pulling his leg with his answers, the other that he was telling the complete truth. “Well, I sure can’t put that in my reports to the Ben-Hassrath. True or not.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>